


Frozen Heart

by CaptainSwan_IsLife



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwan_IsLife/pseuds/CaptainSwan_IsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Regina save Marian, or revert to her own, evil, selfish ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, all rights go to the creators of the television show, and ABC.

"This wasn't my magic." Elsa stated, observing the frosted woman laying on the couch in the mayor's office.  "Someone else did this.. Someone with the same magic as me..." She said.  

Robin took his wife's cold hand, wondering if he'd ever see her open her eyes again.  He'd already lost her once, and now it was happening all over again.  He was in love with Regina, but he also loved his wife.  "Is there anything you can do?" He asked the blonde, desperate.  

"I'm afraid not.. I think that the only person who can reverse this is the one who cursed her in the first place."  Elsa replied solemnly, feeling bad for the poor woman.  

* * *

 

Regina heard what had happened and rushed to her former office, walking in and seeing Robin by Marian's side, wondering what kind of magic could've frozen the woman.  She walked over to them, sighing.  

"Do you think there's anything you can do?" Robin asked her, worriedly.  

Regina observed Marian's condition, then looked at Robin.  

"This is some powerful magic... But, all curses have a loophole.." she admitted.

"an act of true love.." Elsa commented, remembering how she'd saved her sister from the same curse that Marian was under.  

"True love's kiss.." Robin breathed, getting down next to Marian and pressing his lips to her cold ones.  Nothing happened.  He looked up at Regina.  

"Why isn't it working?" he asked, frantic.  

"This curse must be too strong... I don't think my magic can stop it, but I might be able to slow it down.." She voiced.  

* * *

 

Robin got up, assuring Regina that he wanted her to do whatever she could to save Marian.  Regina got down by the woman, reaching into her chest and grasping her heart, pulling it out and smiling.  "It hasn't reached her heart yet.. that's good." She said, and Robin sighed, relieved.  

"So, she'll live, but stay like this? Frozen?" He asked curiously.

"until we find a cure, yes." Regina answered.  

She put Marian's heart in the wooden box her son, Henry, had brought to her from the mausoleum.  

"I'll start researching and looking for a cure right now, Robin.  I'll do everything I can to save your wife." Regina promised him.  

* * *

 

Regina took Marian's heart with her to her family mausoleum, and once she was in the safety of the underground rooms, she took out the beating heart, it glowing bright red.  

Regina loved Robin, and wanted him to be happy, but part of her, a big part of her, only wanted him to be happy with her.  Waiting for a few hours, and pretending to research for a cure, she took time to set up evidence that she'd been unable to find anything to help Marian.  

* * *

 

Regina took the heart into her hand, taking a deep breath before squeezing it, smirking to herself as it turned to dust, and Marian would be dead. 

The Evil Queen was back. 


End file.
